Talk:A Feast for Gnats
The main page says "As this is not a mission battlefield, exp will be lost on dying." What do they mean by mission battlefield? I mean, it is a battlefield in a separate zone and a mission, and thus a mission battlefield. Storme 07:02, May 5, 2010 (UTC) It's technically a quest.--Blue Donkey Kong 21:02, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Sleeping all the monsters is innefective as the Wildcats will attack them and wake them. A straight zerg wile the whm kept romaa alive won it for us --Lordshadow 03:07, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Is this another all members must be on this quest fight? --JTimmons 04:57, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Yes --Urth 06:04, 25 September 2008 (UTC) People who has previously won this fight can re-enter to assist others, done-so earlier this evening :3 Key Item -> Ye can enter. Dawezy 05:53, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Testimonials Super easy solo on MNK99/DNC49, ran in and targeted the Belfry, Hundred Fists (also used all buffs and Haste Samba), it died before Romaa got to 50% health. In the future, wouldn't bother wasting time with buffs. --Sir Wolfe Masters 06:58, August 31, 2014 (UTC) *Just won this BCNM SOLO 90mnk/war by using a glitch method i have found! how to do this: i think anyjob can do this no matter what lv. (as long as u can kill fast enough before the mitras move by themselves) this glitch allows you to attack the Confederate Belfry without anything attacking you (the belfry WILL still spawn enemies but they will just stand there) the key to this is to get pass the mitra team without them noticing that you did so in essence they just stand there waiting for you to get close enough so the BCNM can actually start. how i glitched this is i actually got close (not to close to arrgo the mitra team tho) and i force d/c myself by disconnecting i start to run up to the plateau just passing the mitras and i reconnected myself started attacking the confederate thing and just took it down solo. how i stumbled upon this is origainally i wanted to get as close as possible to the confederate thing so i can mn 2hr zerg before the main mitra leader died because first time i did this bc i got it to 15% before it ended because of her death so figured if i can just get close enough before they started running i'll be able to zerg kill. i was very surprised, yet happy ^^v. I just tried this method and I've been directly disctonected with the "heavy traffic" error. Might have been fixed Goldengreg 22:44, June 18, 2011 (UTC) *Just won this BCNM using this method as BLM90/RDM45. In sight of the mithran group, I cut off my wifi connection, ran past them, then reconnected (the traffic was at 50%). After the reconnexion, the belfry poped near the tunnel in the back of the area. I used Manafont, and started nuking it (blizzard V was doing about 9% damage). The belfry poped 2 quadavs, who didn't agro like said above. However, the third one ran to me, so I just slept him. No other quadav was poped. As I ran out of MP, the belfry was at 27% HP. I used Convert and finished him off with 150 MP left. The poped quadavs all warped and the fight was won. --Ygorrr 08:48, July 3, 2011 (UTC) *Winner - easy - Duo of SMN/WHM X 2: Go Straaight in attack belfry with Garuda and do BP Predator Claws, then Target NPC to Cure. Once BP timer is down do Predator Claws one or two more times (Total BPs was 3 for kill), and Belfry is dead. NPC Mithra should be near full health with a few cures. *Won easily with RDM/BLM, RDM/BLM, RDM/WHM, SAM/NIN, SAM/NIN, BLU/NIN using zerg method on Belfry. 1 RDM on NPC for cure, 1 RDM on Melee for Refresh/Heal/Haste, 1 RDM chainspell sleepga. Fight was over before chainspell wore off. No other 2 hours used. *Won by a Party of WAR75, THF75, RDM75, BLM75, WHM75 and RDM66 by only assisting the Wildcat Volunteers. Do not damage the Belfry at all. Assist the Mithras on their 1v1 battles with Cures and your melee pulling some Quadav off. The Gigas are a timed spawn and are not linked to the Belfry HP. They should spawn when most of the Mithra killed their opponent already and go down really fast as the Mithras will team up on them. Afterwards the Mithras will all attack the Belfry and kill it off in about 10 seconds. So this BC can be won by just curing the NPC and not doing a single digit of damage yourself. *Won by a party of RDM75, RDM75, RDM75, SAM75, WHM75, PLD75. Although I can certainly see assisting the mithra in their 1on1 duels with the quadav as a feasible option as listed above, we decided to try and burn it down from the beginning. Meykio Shisui and three chainspells tore it apart while pld voked the quadav that spawned from the belfry. So zerging it down is an option, just make sure you bring enough healing backup to keep the mithra alive while you target it (not one died while we took it down). *Won by a party of MNK75, BLM75, WHM75, the MNK using his 2-hour on the belfry while the blm nuked it and the whm healed Romaa. The belfry went down right before Romaa did, and even though it said the mission was a failure, the completion CS was given and the quest was able to be completed. *Won by a party of BLU75, WHM75, WHM75. White Mages kept all the NPC's alive while the BLU assisted the Mithra in their battles. Each time a Quadav was killed an NPC would join with another NPC so the Quadav's went down very quickly as time went on. When the Gigas popped the BLU slept them and took hate so Romaa wouldn't die. *Attempted to solo as SCH75/RDM37 by pulling mobs off the Mithra. Was unable to effectively sleep or bind the Quadav due to Mithra's attacks. *Trioed with RNG/NIN, BLM/RDM, RDM/BLM - RDM chainspell sleepga mobs and adds while RNG and BLM take the Belfry down. Won in 5 minutes tops with several NPCs still alive. *Attempted with PLD/WHM, BLM/RDM, BLU/WHM, WHM/BLM. WHM stuck on Romaa, while the rest killed the Zircon Quadav asap. Then, the BLM and BLU started on the Belfry to damage it and sleep the Gigas and spawned Quadav from the Belfry while the PLD came to kite any more adds. Lots of cure bombing. Lots of Reraise. Found that the non-belfry spawned Quadav are highly resistant to sleep, while the Quadav spawned from attacking the Belfry sleep like babies. BLU used Soporific, worked like a charm. Multiple deaths and reraise by the BLM, WHM, and BLM. How the BLU never died, that was a miracle. BLU kept self-distortion skill chains and casting Soporific while the BLM slept and nuked. The fight was won with the time almost out, and the BLU used his last 61-ish MP on Hysteric Barrage and defeated the Belfry. * Scholars can use Accession + Cure on the NPCs just like in Campaign, but they need to watch hate. * Trio'd by three 75 WHM\SMN and won with plenty of time remaining. Tarutaru WHM stuck with Romaa Mihgo while the other two(Hume & Mithra) were curing the Cobra NPCs. MP wasn't really an issue; We all just used Devotion on eachother The mobs can be Reposed. Once the Cobra's were finished with their Quadav they went right for the Belfry. As long as you can keep some of the Cobra's alive, as well as Mihgo it's pretty easy. * Duoed by a WHM/SCH and BLM/WHM. Both of us had two yagudo drinks, a vile elixir, and a pro ether. We had attempted this, previously, 3 times before and failed each time. On the fourth attempt, we completed it flawlessly. There are three things of importance. Silencing the 3 Zircon Quadavs (Black Mages) helps out immensely if you are trying to heal the NPCs. Their tier 3 -ga spells are very damaging since all of the NPCs are clustered together. Second, sleeping any Quadavs that kill a mithra will help free up some MP. Third, do not try to heal all of the mithra or you will most likely run out of MP. If you can keep 5 mithra plus Romaa alive, long enough, you will have no problem dealing with the belfry in a timely manner before too many Quadavs respawn. When the belfry reaches 10% HP, Gigi will spawn from behind you. If you sleepga them before they have a chance to attack the mithra, the mithra will continue to focus on the Belfry. It died within 30 seconds with all 6 mithra attacking it and only two quadavs had a chance to spawn. The only medicine used was by the WHM (vile elixir and pro ether). * Duoed by 75 PLD/RDM and 75 RDM/BLM. The paladin buffed with phalanx, stoneskin, etc, ran in and cast diaga on the big group that comes from the right, then one more diaga on the remaining few that spawn on the left side. In the meantime, the red mage silenced the zircons (didn't bother recasting, but it mighta helped). The paladin then hit invincible to draw all the aggro, and once invincible wore used sentinel. From then on it was mostly healing the NPCs and doing our best to stay alive, and when dia wore the red mage started casting sleepga periodically on the group. One set of reinforcements came, the red mage hit sleepga on it asap and it was beaten pretty quickly. By the time everything was dead except the belfry there were 4 npcs + Mihgo left. They killed the belfry in about 30 seconds while the red mage just slept the adds. Convert and chivalry were used, but chivalry probably wasn't necessary (an ether or two woulda been fine). Rezurok 20:31, November 7, 2009 (UTC) * Don't underestimate this. Went in w/ THF75/NIN, SCH70/RDM, BLM70/WHM. From the testimonies, figured we wouldn't have too much trouble, especially with my Accession. Figured that Romaa would be more likely to die than we were. NPCs are VERY weak, and once they go down, your mages probably won't last. The SCH and BLM died shortly after all the NPCs, and then romaa died with THF at 1/2 health. Lucky for him. --Trauts 19:13, June 30, 2010 (UTC) * Won with really big luck with SMN90/SCH45 and THF90/DNC45. We killed the Zircon Quadavs first. The SMN used Garuda and Windstorm from SCH sub to minimize the MP cost. Then killed the Mobs on Rooma and made the mistake not to give Rooma a Healing Waltz III. We kept the hate off Rooma by attacking the same mob as she and teh THF using Aeolian Edge for the other mobs to keep the hate on him. After all Mobs except the Belfry where dead Roomas Energy was nearly to nowhere seen. The THF healed her with his TP. You should start very early to give her some Curinng Waltz III to prevent Roomas death. Now the SMN used Elemental Siphon. The THF took all MOBs that spawned from the Belfry off Rooma and the SMN.He kept hate with Aeolian Edge while tossing Rooma some Curing Waltz III. If the THF lost hate he immediately changed the target to regain hate. The SMN attacked the Belfry with her Carbuncle, recoverd some MP and we won. We completly ignored ALL other friendly NPCs except Rooma. They all died. Notes: The THF used a Parazonium +2 for the quick TP gain and Drain Samba to keep himself alive. As well as a fully capped Evasion skill and the infamous pink Aurore Set. --Nomido 22:12, January 10, 2011 (UTC) * Successful duo with 90MNK/45DNC and 90RDM/45BLM. MNK killed off a couple of the Zircon (BLM) Quadavs first because AoE spells are never fun to deal with while the RDM went in and popped ES sleepga on a large mob of turtles. RDM then focused on healing Romaa while MNK picked off any mobs that had hate on Romaa. Pretty easy to tank a bunch of mobs on RDM with some PDT- gear and phalanx 2 (be sure to use aquaveil and ice spikes as well, they help a lot). Sleepga landed just about every time as well. After we cleared the initial wave, we took out the belfry in about a minute. Had the RDM pull all the spawning turtles while MNK destroyed the belfry. To be honest, I'd say just about any melee + a WHM or RDM would do just fine at level 90. Healer just has to make sure they can maintain their MP, so /SCH or /RDM is recommended. --Kingmoogle * Duo RDM + DNC (90 ofc) too weak fight. RDM just care of NPC while DNC assault the Belfry. At start DNC use No Foot Rise + Reverse Flourish = 100 tp. Then DNC used Chocobo Jig and run fast to the Belfry. After is just a spam of Rudra's Storm + Evisceration or just Evisceration spam. Me was DNC and didn't use any Full Evasion Gear. Just Haste Gear. Aggro Quadav on me wasn't a problem. Darkpearl 00:03, June 11, 2011 (UTC) * Easy solo by 95 bst/dnc. Dual pdf axes and salade used, but no other special gear. Lucky Lulush was my jug. Followed Mihgo and assisted on her Quadav while basically letting my pet gain tp. When the Gigas arrived, set my pet on one and hit whirl claws to draw all hate. Lucky tanked them no issue while I and the remaining mithra took out some of the spawned belfry mobs. Waltz was used to keep Mihgo's hp up while Lucky spammed whirl claws for hate. Zerging After 3 failed attempts of the above just heal the NPC strat. Me and my static were waiting for a member to return from a Connection Lost and waiting for the day to change decided to try a zerg on it. After waiting a hour for the 6th to return we thought we would test it with 5 just to see how we would do. The team was as follows. SAM/NIN (me), DRG/SAM x2, RDM/BLM, WHM/SCH. We prebuffed and entered the battlefield. As we entered the SAM & DRG’s meditated. Then waited for the recast to be up, when the timer was reset the SAM meditated again.We proceeded to the belfry. The actual player placement was the DD’s around the belfry. The WHM standing beside the main NPC. The RDM standing between the WHM and the DD’s so the RDM could see any pops from the Belfry or coming from the tunnels as well as the Main NPC. Below is the step by step method we used to destroy it in under 1 min. *As soon as we engaged the Belfry Both DRG’s threw Angon. *The Sam double Weapon skilled. *The RDM Chain Spelled then started spamming Sleepga at anything around the Belfry and toward anything that came over the hill. *Both DRG Weapon skilled *The SAM 2 houred and Triple Weapon skilled *The DRG’s Jumped, High Jumped, Meditated then Weapon Skilled At this time it was at 20% and the WHM wanted to hit it because the NPC was still at 90% health. He hit it the and a few Seconds later the fight was over. The RDM 2h was still in effect.. no NPC’s died. The next Day our 6th retuned and one of the DRG was at work so we had that person come as MNK/NIN and had him 2h it.and we repeated the rest of the method. We finished the fight even faster. So far I’ve done this fight 3 more time and we do the same method. It’s faster and safer. You don’t even need healer. No DD will take enough damage to worry about being cured. And the belfry dies faster then the mobs can kill the NPC’s. The chain spell Sleepga keeps the players safe as well as any approaching mobs asleep the entire time. --Megafreakintron 14:52, December 7, 2009 (UTC)Megatron 9:20, December,6 2009 (UTC) Zerged it down with SAM/DRG (Wyvern Earring + Jumps) and a Summoner. Entered and buffed with Earthen Ward and I did Meditate. Did a 2nd Meditate while SMN buffed with Noctoshield and the Mithra started to run in. We went straight to the belfry and I did Sekkanoki Rana + Gekko for darkness, then I 2 houred and did yuki > gekko > kasha for light. Used a Icarus wing and did a Gekko, jumped twice and did another gekko to finish it off. Summoner did Hastega when I first engaged Belfry and also did one predator claws for around 1k. Draylo 06:02, May 25, 2010 (UTC) --- *Many of the above strats are total crapolla,, you have to kill the bellfry, not dither around with the mob. Keep the main NPC alive, zerg the bellfry. Cheers Aphugel 03:06, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Solo Soloed with some difficulty by a 90Bst/45Dnc. Weapons of choice were a Dagger/Axe combo for Aeolian Edge (Blau Dolch & Occ atk 2-4 Richadet's Axe). I entered the battlefield and called NurseryNazuna, then proceeded to follow Romaa Mihgo. When she engaged her chosen Mob I engaged with her, and kept it from beating on her. The key is to save both yours and your Pets TP for when you get swarmed. After killing a few Quadev and protecting Romaa the Gigas reinforcements arrive, when they attack you immediately WS with Aeolian Edge to hit them all and turn there attention away from Romaa, you can now snarl away your hate and pin everything on the sheep (He can more than take it). By this point the other Mithra will be dying and pretty soon you will get rushed by the remaining Quadev, once they arrive, use your Pets Sheepsong ability to sleep everything in range, and then proceed to focus on who ever Romaa Mihgo is fighting at the time. You should now be to take all the mobs down one at a time. The Mithra will take damage during the fight, so check on here now and again and toss her a healing waltz as required. Once all the mobs are dead you can turn your attention to the Belfry (I switched back to Axe/Axe by this point to speed up damage), every so often the belfry will spawn a Quadev, however after the swarm you just dealt with these are easy pickings. Finished the fight with 1 pet and 1 Pet Food Zeta used, Romaa Mihgo was at around 25%. Genryu ~ Bahamut Server *Straight zerg as a well-geared 90 BLU/RDM. Physical spells ripped the Belfry apart. Ignored all NPCs and Quadav, and just B-Lined towards the Belfry and let it rip- Efflux Quad C right off the bat for almost 3k... I recommend the /RDM for Fast Cast, Phalanx, and larger MP pool.~ Azryel - Ragnarok *Has been solo'd by a relic SAM: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GgcGV-rhUSg *Easily solo'd by an Masamune (85) SAM/NIN. 4 Tachi: Fudos, and one Light effect from Skillchain killed the Belfry before adds could remove my shadows. -- tdh 22:22, April 7, 2011 (UTC) *Soloed by 95 Vere Mnk/War. Used Iwing before engaging to give me aftermath for the whole zerg, kabob for extra atk. Used all JAs before engaing, killed before HF wore. *Soloed as 99 MNK/WAR with Lv. 90 Verethragna but didn't use any food or meds like the above poster. Only used Impetus, Berserk, Warcry and Hundred Fists. I didn't use any abilities until I was engaged and my 2hr macro didn't work so I lost about 5 seconds on getting my 2hr started. Romaa was at 18% when the fight ended.--Madranta 13:26, February 5, 2012 (UTC) *Like the above two, I soloed this as 99 MNK/WAR; However, I don't have an Empyrean, I didn't eat food, use a TP wing, anything. I also didn't use my 2hr. Why? Because it took me a whole two Shijin Spirals to take this thing down. Two. Rhaelan 16:52 August 25, 2012 *Soloed by BRD95/NIN47 with a consistent DD set. 2HR MarchX2'd + Yellow Curry Bun for food, then ran in with the Mithras. Stood at the top of the cliff waiting for all NPCs to stop running. After they were all in position, I Lullaby'd all mobs around Romaa, allowing her to only have 1 Quad on her at a time. Then proceeded to zerg the Belfry, and it was pretty straight forward from here. It went down pretty fast...didn't sleep any mobs on me and just took it all to the face. It can take a few tries though @_@ --BruHouse 20:52, November 25, 2011 (UTC) *Easy solo 99 WAR/SAM with 85 Ukon. There is time to meditate twice before the NPCs charge. Let them charge, and run straight for the belfry. A Sekkanoki Ukko Light SC followed by an Icarus Wing and third Ukko should defeat the belfry very quickly. * Straightforward solo for well-geared PUP99/NIN with Sharpshot. Go straight for the belfry, Shijin Spiral -> Armor Shatterer -> Infusion -> Win. Tsrwedge (talk) 17:13, March 2, 2013 (UTC) ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- :Soloed by 90BLU/NIN, no food or meds required. Zerg rush the belfry. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Unhealable Romaa glitch. A glitch occurred in my 2nd attempted duo today. My partner couldn't see my HP; it was like I was in a different zone. I could take actions while invisible, and it did not wear off. My cures gave log text about healing HP, but Romaa's HP bar did not go up, and my invisible didn't wear off. Of course, there was no way to win, since I was the designated healer. (We gave S/I a shot because we didn't know if the monsters are true detectors or not). My only guess for a cause is that after zoning in, before I could see anything, I used my Diabolos macro, which changed gear and summoned him even though my screen was black and the objective hadn't appeared in the log yet. Another possibility is that S/I blows this quest's mind. --Blue Donkey Kong 21:01, September 20, 2010 (UTC)